Un sueño echo realidad
by killercarlos23
Summary: Que pasaría si una persona esta aburrida de su vida normal y tiene el sueño de pilotar un Jager? Entonces esta historia tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta.
1. Capitulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

_Era un día normal en el portaaviones USS John F. Kennedy donde nuestros protagonistas James Samuels Y Oliver Patterson estaban su rutina normal de trabajo, los dos eran técnicos del equipo de reconocimiento lo cual era muy importante pero nadie lo pensaba y James ya estaba harto de sentarse día y noche enfrente de una computadora, aunque las ciertas veces que podía tomar una siesta soñaba con tener el mando de jager. El día continuaba y toda la tripulación estaba en el comedor haciendo lo que al ser humano más le gusta… comer, James y Oliver estaban sentados almorzando y en ese momento James tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Oliver lo que pensaba._

_-Oye Oli, sabes en que he estado pensando?- _

_-Qué?- Le dijo Oliver a James _

_.pensaba que podríamos ser pilotos de un jager-_

_Al escuchar eso Oliver se levantó de su asiento y se fue del comedor__ caminando en __dirección a su recamara, James lo siguió y lo alcanzo._

_-oye porque me dejaste solo en esa mesa-_

_-es que… solamente pensé que ya habías entendido que no me subiré a una de esas máquinas-_

_-rayos, pensé que mi amigo al que más respeto era valiente-_

_Oliver abrió la puerta de su recamara e intento cerrarla pero James puso el pie._

_-James, por favor quita el pie-_

_-oye solamente piénsalo-_

_-bueno sabes que…-_

_James dio una sonrisa de esperanza al escuchar eso._

_-no lo hare- dijo Oliver terminando la conversación._

_James quito el pie y se fue caminando a su recamara muy deprimido, pero antes de que Oliver pudiera cerrar la puerta James se detuvo y dijo unas palabras._

_-solamente quería que fuéramos… Héroes-_

_James siguió caminando y Oliver cerró la puerta de su recamara, Oliver se acostó en su cama y aunque no lo crean se tomó el tiempo para pensar en lo que su amigo le dijo._


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Era de noche y el buque se estaba desplazando hacia Hawaii para el ejercicio RIMPAC del año, esa noche le tocaba a Oliver estar en el puesto del radar. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Oliver había entrado en su turno, el estaba tan aburrido que leía revistas, jugaba con su celular y se durmió en su turno de trabajo, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que una gran mancha apareció en el radar haciendo que el sonar se activara y despertara a Oliver.

-pero que es eso?- se pregunto Oliver

La gran mancha se acercaba muy rápido, Oliver intento comunicarse con el puente pero ya era tarde, la gran mancha colisiono con el Barco y causo que una gran brecha en el área de carga, donde estaban los aviones y todo el equipamiento que se necesitaría para el RIMPAC, muchos tripulantes del barco estaban en esa área y obviamente murieron.

El barco se hundía y todos seguían los protocolos de evacuación pero Oliver estaba buscando a James para poder salir del barco hasta que lo encontró, y al parecer James estaba buscando a Oliver también.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo James

-oh enserio, yo pensé que nos deberíamos quedarnos-

-ya deja ese maldito sarcasmo y vayámonos-

Los dos caminaban hacia los botes salvavidas, caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron y cuando estaban apunto de abordar un bote un gigantesco monstruo aparece de las profundidades con ganas de demoler el barco, los tripulantes se lanzaban al agua para nadar a unas islas que estaban cerca, el pánico cundía, nadie sabia que hacer, todo el mundo naba fuera de control.

Oliver se quedo inmóvil al ver el monstruo furioso que devastaba todo el barco y en ese preciso momento le pasaron pequeños flashbacks de su infancia junto a sus padres.

-¡Oliver sube al bote!- le grito James al ver que no se movía su amigo

James bajo del bote y tubo que darle bofetadas a Oliver en la cara para que reaccionara y pudiera escapar del desastre, los dos subieron al bote y mientras se alejaban del desastre veían como la bestia partía el barco en dos y cuando el barco exploto se vio poco pero Oliver la pudo reconocer, era un... Kaiju.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el Kaiju destrozo por completo el buque de las fuerzas navales de Los Estados Unidos y desde ese día no supo nada mas del Kaiju.

Oliver y James estaban en Pearl Harbor sin nada que hacer porque el RIMPAC se cancelo debido al ataque de monstruo contra el buque norteamericano.

-diablos no puedo descifrar que era eso- se preguntaba una y otra vez James

-hermano, tengo algo que decirte, el monstruo que vimos ase dos días, el que destruyo nuestro amado barco... era un Kaiju-

James no creía lo que su amigo decía era verdad y se echo a reír y asían parecer a su mejor amigo un loco de remate

-no te rías James, es en serio-

-si claro, crees que te voy a creer que un maldito Kaiju este vivo?, y por cierto el portal ya esta cerrado y nada ni nadie podrá atesorarlo-

-no lo creo, quisas si se volvió a abrir-


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Este capitulo comienza el 10 de agosto de 2013 donde una familia se dirige al parque nacional de San Francisco, el cual está del puente Golden Gate, esta familia estaba camino al parque porque su hijo cumplía 11 años y querían salir de paseo, lastima que estaban en un trafico pesado.

-pero que trafico tan pesado, sigo pensando que era una muy buena idea regalarle a Oliver un vídeo juego- dijo el padre de Oliver

-si creo que era buena idea pero no pasaríamos tiempo en familia como lo estamos haciendo en este momento- dijo la madre de Oliver

Oliver estaba alegre por el viaje familiar que estaban haciendo, estaba tan feliz que no se podía quedar quieto y hacia la típica pregunta de un niño -ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos?-, no podía parar de moverse, sus padres sonreían al ver lo alegre que estaba su hijo.

Después de un largo rato la familia estaba por la mitad del puente y al parecer el trafico había disminuido, el padre de Oliver vio que las personas bajan de sus autos y corren para ambos extremos del puente.

-pero que rayos esta pasando?- se pregunto el padre de Oliver

-papá que pasa?- pregunto Oliver

-no lo se hijo pero sea lo que sea tiene a las personas muy asustadas- respondió el padre

Oliver se veía asustado y de pronto un rugido se escucha y una gran bestia se acerca al puente, todo se pone oscuro.

* * *

Oliver despierta muy agitado y preocupado, estaba tan asustado que saco una pistola que estaba en un pequeño mueble alado de su cama, al saber que eso fue una pesadilla puso el arma en su lugar, se levanto y salio de su recamara, luego estaba bajando por las escaleras de su casa y sonó el timbre, cuando lo escucho se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y la persona que estaba tocando el timbre era James y no dudo en pasar.

-donde esta el control de tu televisión, necesitas ver esto- le dijo James

-que cosa-

-solo mira-

James encendió la televisión y Oliver se sorprendió al ver que el Kaiju que los ataco hace 2 semanas estaba en Nueva Zelanda destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a miles de millones y en ese momento Oliver tenia ganas de estar en ahí para detener al Kaiju como fuera.

En tarde los dos fueron por unas cervezas a un bar que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en las televisiones del bar estaba lo que paso en Nueva Zelanda en la mañana, de pronto la reportera del noticiero empieza a hablar y en el instante que ella estaba hablando pusieron un replay del ataque y Oliver noto algo que lo dejo perplejo, el vio que el Kaiju que ataco el barco era negro y este era mas rojo vino.

-oye, creo que el nos ataco era mas diferente que este- Dijo Oliver

-idiota era de noche, claro que por eso se veía mas oscuro- le respondió James

-no no no, a lo que me refiero es que este tiene brazos mas largos-

-no lo creo, no pueden haber dos Kaijus-

-no recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado, del portal salieron 3 Kaijus-

-exacto, el año pasado no este-

-sabes que, olvídalo solo tomate tu cerveza-

Los dos se tomaron sus tragos y se fueron del bar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Washinton D.C el presidente esta al tanto de la situación y solicita una reunión con el presidente de Rusia, Japón, Panamá y el Mariscal Hansen.

Tres días pasaron desde que el presidente solicito la reunión, los tres presidentes y el Mariscal estaban en el Capitolio de Washinton y listos para la reunión con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

-caballeros, hoy los he echo venir hasta acá porque el mundo a vuelto a entrar en pánico y tenemos que detener eso- Dijo el presidente estadounidense

-concuerdo con eso, pero como vamos a detener a los Kaijus si nuestras armas no los detienen-menciono el presidente ruso

-por eso los traje a todos ustedes, todos nos podemos unir para combatir a las bestias. Lo haremos como los presidentes pasados, Rusia y Estados Unidos podemos aportar piezas y armamento, Japón sistemas computarizados, Panamá puede dar un buen puesto donde estarán los Jagers-el presidente estadounidense dijo la idea que usaron los presidentes pasados

-entonces se restaurara el programa Jager, excelente, contactare a los pilotos Raleigh Becket y Mako Mori-dijo el Mariscal Hansen

-entonces que sea así Mariscal, pero necesitaremos más pilotos porque ellos dos no podrán con esos Kaijus solos- dijo el presidente estadounidense

-veré lo que puedo hacer, tenga por seguro que conseguiré lo mejor que pueda-

-estoy seguro que los conseguirá, estamos depositando nuestra confianzas en usted, buena suerte Marisca-dijo el presidente terminando la conversación

El mariscal Hansen se levanto de su puesto y se fue de la sala.

* * *

Devuelta en Los ángeles James estaba manejando en dirección al puerto para ver como iba la reconstrucción del Kennedy cuando de pronto alguien llama a su celular pero el no le presto atención porque en el manejo el seguía todas las reglas desde que empezó a manejar a los 17 años, el celular sonaba y sonaba, no paraba de sonar, James se harto lo contesto.

-quien es?- pregunto James un poco molesto

-soy yo David-

David es el primo de James y hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban y parece que hoy decidió llamar a su querido Primo

-Davis pero que sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos-

-si hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos pero jamas se me olvida la famili-

-oye, me disculpo por no poder llamar en todo este tiempo pero me alegra mucho oír a la familia-

-te quiero hablar de algo, sabes que por todos los ataques que pasaron en estos últimos días alguien tiene que hacer algo, no?-

-pues si-

-me voy a apuntar para las pruebas de pilotos de Jager-

Cuando James escucho eso detuvo su auto de una forma violenta.

-Eres un maldito, tienes que decirme donde son-

-en Hong Kong-


	4. Chapitulo 4

capitulo 4

-QUE...Hong Kong, rayos tengo que ir- dijo James muy confundido

-primo lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien compatible-le dijo David

-no, ya lo tengo todo resuelto-

-esta bien, si es así te deseo mucha suerte-

-gracias, igualmente-

James colgó y de inmediato puso el auto en marcha hacia la casa de Oliver para que supiera las noticias.

-vamos contesta, contesta-

-hola?-

-al fin contestas, oye tengo que hablar contigo pero no se si estarás de acuerdo con lo que te dire-

-entonces para que rayos me llamas-

-ok estoy llamándote porque iremos a Hong Kong-

-y para que debería ir yo contigo a Hong Kong, ya casi terminan la reconstrucción del barco y tu decides tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-no es para tomar vacaciones, es para un nuevo trabajo-

Oliver colgó y James se quedo pensando en "lo habrá hecho a propósito o se corto la llamada".

-quizás se le acabo la batería del celular-

A James no le importaba que se le acabara la batería del celular a Oliver, el tenia que hablar con el urgentemente pero James tenia la ligera sospecha de que Oliver sabia que le diría y le iba a decir... "no".

Unos minutos mas tarde James llego a la casa de Oliver, James tocaba el timbre pero nadie le respondía así que decidió entrar por la parte de atrás de la vivienda, cuando paso por la puerta ya se encontraba en el jardín trasero luego camino hacia una puerta que le daba acceso a la casa, James decidió hacer todo eso porque el sabe que su mejor amigo siempre deja esa puerta abierta, James abrió la puerta y de inmediato vio que Oliver estaba tomando cerveza viendo los reportes de entrenamiento para nuevos pilotos de Jager, James fue al sofá y se sentó, Oliver le paso una cerveza y los dos se quedaron viendo la televisión.

-oye creo que se le acabo la batería a tu celular-

-no se descargo-

-entonces porque diablos me colgaste-

-porque ya te dije que una y otra vez que no me voy a subir a una de esas cosas-

-solamente pido que lo intentes-

Los dos veían como muchas personas se reunían formaban fila para entrar en el restaurado programa Jager.

-sabes... cuando era pequeño yo perdí a mis padres gracias a uno de eso malditos Kaijus y siempre e estado pensando en venganza pero no tengo las suficientes agallas para subirme a un Jager y patear el trasero de un Kaiju-

-entonces este es el momento de enfrentarte a tus miedos-

-sabes que... es cierto lo que dices-

-entonces que dices... lo intentamos-

-ok...vamos a intentarlo-

-enserio?-

-ooh si, muy enserio,vamos a inscribirnos en ese programa-

-siiii-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Alaska Raleigh estaba paseando a su perro por el vecindario cuando de repente un auto negro se llega, la ventana de atrás se bajo y el que estaba en ese auto era el mariscal Hansen.

-Raleigh-

-Mariscal, es un placer tenerlo por aquí, que necesita?-

-no soy yo solamente quien necesita tu ayuda... el mundo te necesita-

-otra vez-

* * *

**Dejen los reviews de lo que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capitulo, ya se me acaban las ideas**

**"ADIOS" :)**


	5. excusa

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**DISCULPEN POR NO SUBIR CAPÍTULOS EN ESTE ULTIMO MES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADO Y NO E TENIDO TIEMPO PARA HACER Y SUBIR CAPÍTULOS, PERO PRONTO ESTARÉ SUBIENDO EL CAPÍTULO 5.**


End file.
